Nuestro Pequeño Secreto
by RatillaFresa
Summary: AU. Era una relación prohibida, lo sabían. Pero por el momento, gozarían de su pequeño secreto. [Reto del foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ.] (ONE-SHOT)


Nuestro pequeño secreto.

UA

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes perteneces a la asombrosa Rumiko Takahashi, lo demás es mío ;)

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro InuKag __犬夜叉__& __日暮かごめ__._

* * *

><p>Kagome se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama, mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con la fina sábana de seda.<p>

La habitación era amplia, con una gran cama de dos plazas y una mesa de caoba en el centro. Unos sillones de tela persa adornaban la estancia y una lámpara de cristal colgaba del techo.

Una habitación digna de una princesa. Una habitación digna de la Princesa Kagome.

La chica de cabellos azabaches se incorporó de un salto al sentir unas campanadas en el pueblo: 12 de la madrugada. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, cogió sus botas y se las puso a toda carrera. Luego pensó que al caminar con ellas podría despertar a alguien y decidió quitárselas. ¿Y si le daba frío? Finalmente optó por ponerse un albornoz sobre su camisón y abandonar sus aposentos.

Kagome era la hija del rey de Kent y la única heredera al trono.

Todos en la corte la adulaban, pero no sólo por el ansia de poder. La luz de sus ojos, su madurez, su sonrisa, su elegancia, su inocencia… todo en ella era razón para haberse convertido en la joven más codiciada de la nobleza.

La princesa caminaba rápida y ágilmente, de puntillas, para no despertar a ningún habitante. A través de la oscuridad lograba evitar a cualquier guardia nocturno que pudiese cruzarse en su camino.

Bajó la larga escalera del vestíbulo y finalmente llegó a los jardines.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron la hierba y rió con las cosquillas "¡Kagome, no es tiempo de pensar en esas insignificancias!" Se dijo a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza para luego observar detenidamente si no habían moros en la costa.

Luego de correr unos segundos más bajo la luz de la luna, llegó a una pérgola hexagonal decorada con frescas glicinias, su rincón favorito.

Respirando aún con dificultad, sus ojos se posaron en una de las flores de su cabeza: grande, morada y perfecta. Inmediatamente cargó su peso en los dedos de sus pies y alzando la mano intentó alcanzarla.

De pronto, sintió que unas manos se posaban en su cintura y dejó de tocar el suelo, logrando cortar en conjunto de florecillas.

Debió haber gritado, sí, pero ella sabía perfectamente quien era, y volteó lanzando los brazos al cuello del hombre que se encontraba tras ella.

—¡Viniste, Inuyasha!—Le susurró contra el cuello con una sonrisa.

—¿Acaso lo dudaba, princesa?—Le preguntó el chico mientras la separaba un poco y la miraba a los ojos, con sus manos rodeando la cintura de la chica. Kagome no podía evitar perderse en ese mar dorado, pero saliendo de sus ensoñaciones frunció el entrecejo y le reprochó:

—Oye… ¿Qué te dije de las formalidades?

El joven suspiró dejando de abrazarla y caminó con mala cara hacia la baranda y se apoyó en ella.

Kagome algo preocupada se puso a su lado, imitándolo, aún con el ramillete en las manos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Kagome…—Comenzó mirando hacia abajo. La joven sintió mariposas en el estómago al oír su nombre de su boca. Normalmente debía ser tratada por él como "Princesa" o "Su Majestad" frente a los demás.— Eres una mujer fascinante. Todo en ti es belleza y pureza y muchos darían lo que fuera para pasar un momento contigo… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí contigo?

Al terminar la frase la miro nuevamente a los ojos.

Kagome no sabía que decir.

Observó que Inuyasha portaba todavía la ropa del día… o más bien su uniforme.

—¿Estabas de guardia nocturna?—Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Inuyasha la miro boquiabierto.

—Sí… pero… ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

—Qué extraño—Comentó pensativa, llevando un dedo a la barbilla.—Creí que solo hacías guardia nocturna los lunes y miércoles, y hoy es jueves.

—Tuve que hacer un reemplazo, ¡Pero me estás ignorando!—Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Kagome lanzó una pequeña risa, gozando de haberlo hecho enfadar y rodeó uno de los ejercitados brazos del chico con los suyos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Luego suspiró.

—¡Ay, Inuyasha! Simplemente te amo ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? Puede que ser de la guardia de mi padre y yo… bueno, su hija, nos dificulte un poco las cosas.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

—Está bien, puede que nos dificulte bastante las cosas, pero confío en que algún día podremos abrazarnos y caminar de la mano en público y nadie nos censurará. Confío en que algún día podremos estar verdaderamente juntos.

Inuyasha no aguantó más y tomando la cabeza de la chica en sus manos, le acarició levemente los labios con los suyos. Kagome sonrió en medio de los besos y acarició con sus delicados dedos, una de las grandes manos de Inuyasha que reposaba en su rostro.

—Sólo respóndeme una cosa,—exigió la princesa separándose de los labios masculinos.—¿Me amas?

Él la volvió a besar suavemente, respondiendo a su pregunta.

—¿Cómo no amarte?

Kagome, sonrojada, se acurrucó en el pecho del joven soldado y sonrió.

Inuyasha sacó una de las pequeñas flores de la glicinia de Kagome y se la colocó en el cabello.

Con sólo con pensar en separarse de ella, se le revolvía el estómago, pero la seguridad con que la chica relataba esos utópicos finales felices, lo hacía sentir seguro también.

La voz de Kagome en su pecho le llamó la atención:

—Entonces, por el momento, gocemos de nuestro pequeño secreto.

Y con esa simple frase, permitió que su mente se relajara, apretando fuertemente a Kagome entre sus brazos.

FIN

* * *

><p>Desde que vi el reto, me encantó ¡Era tan buena idea! Peeero, el colegio y las actividades no me permitieron entregarlo a tiempo, por eso, le avise a Tsuki-chan y lo puedo entregar a estas horas XD.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me convence.

Suelo hacer one-shots y drabbles porque me encantan, pero esta podría tener continuación. No lo sé, ¿Qué opinan?

¡No olviden pasarse por el foro! Hay retos activos y mucha entretención (Link en mi perfil)

Eso es todoo, saludoos ;)

Fresita-chan


End file.
